


Yibo's Baobao

by wybestboy



Series: When They Are Drunk [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gremlin Yibo, Humor, M/M, Sarhoş Xiao Zhan, Sarhoş Xiao Zhan'la Dalga Geçmek, Wang Yibo - Freeform, Wangxiao - Freeform, When They Are Drunk Series, Yibo - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, boylove, bxb - Freeform, xiao zhan - Freeform, zhan - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybestboy/pseuds/wybestboy
Summary: Xiao Zhan sarhoştu ve arkadaşları bu gerçekle birazcık fazla çok eğleniyorlardı.When They Are Drunk Serisi #1[ Bu hikayenin hakları AWorlfOfMyOwnCreation'a aittir. ]
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: When They Are Drunk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114043





	Yibo's Baobao

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yibo’s Baobao](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714523) by [AWorldOfMyOwnCreation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation/pseuds/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation). 



Xiao Zhan sarhoştu, gerçekten sarhoştu. Odadaki herkes kafasının ne kadar iyi olduğunu görebiliyordu ve görebilmelerinin nedeni yüzüyle boynunun tamamen kırmızı olması değildi, son on beş dakikadır mırıl mırıl şarkı söylemesi bile değildi; daha çok, yanındaki adama kendini sarma biçimi yüzündendi, kollarını ona dolamıştı, peluş hayvanlarından birine sarılırmış gibi adama sarılıyordu. Bunu herkesin gözünün önünde yapıyordu, lüks bir otelin özel odalarından birinde olsalar da, odadaki herkes konuya vakıf olsa da yine de odaya girip çıkarken onu görebilecek garsonlar vardı.

"Zhan-Zhan..."

Zhan adamı sıkı sıkı sarışına bir müddet ara vermiş, kafasını shijiesine çevirmişti.

"Zhan-Zhan, kime sarılıyorsun?"

Xiao Zhan gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı, soru karşısında kafasını tek tarafa yatırmıştı.

"Ay Zhan-Zhan, Yibo'yu ağlatacaksın."

"Heh?" Xiao Zhan kadına bakakalmıştı, gözleri kocaman açıktı.

"Başka birine sarıldığını Yibo'ya söyleyeceğiz. Ağlatacaksın onu."

Xiao Zhan'ın kendini sardığı adam bu sözlere tek kaşını kaldırmıştı. Xuan Lu'nun yanında oturan Wang Zhuocheng kafasını iki yana sallamış ve tek parmağını dudaklarına koymuştu, eğlenerek sırıtıp olanları kaydetmeye devam ediyordu.

Xiao Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmış, hala sarılıyor olduğu adamı işaret ederek "A-Ama...bu zaten Yibo,"demişti.

Xuan Lu, Zhan'ın yüzündeki sevimli şaşkınlık ifadesini uwulamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. "Hayır, hayır, Zhan-Zhan. O Yibo değil."

"A-Ama..." Xiao Zhan hemencecik kafasını çevirmiş ve Yibo olmayan adamın boyun girintisine kafasını sokmuştu. "Yibo gibi kokuyor..." geri çekildiğinde mırıldanmıştı.

"Ama o Yibo değil," Xuan Lu onunla uğraşmaya devam etmişti, yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silmeye bile çalışmıyordu, zaten Xiao Zhan da onun gülümsediğini fark edemeyecek kadar çok sarhoştu.

Xiao Zhan yanındaki bedene sarılmıştı. "Yibo gibi hissettiriyor..." diye mırıldanmıştı, kaşları derin bir şekilde çatıktı.

"Çoook sevimli bu!" Jili cıyaklamış, Xiao Zhan'ın fotoğrafını çekmek için telefonunu çıkarmıştı.

"Zhan-Zhan, ah, Zhan-Zhan~ Yibo ağlayacak. Ona başkasına sarıldığını söyleyeceğiz ve o da ağlayacak~"

Xiao Zhan'ın alt dudağı titremişti. "H-Hayır. O Yibo!" ısrar etmiş, adamın çenesini kavramış ve onu derin bir öpücüğün içine çekmek için adamın yüzünü kendine doğru çevirmişti, etrafındaki bağırış çağrışları duymuyordu. "Tadı da Yibo gibi..o yüzden o...o yüzden o Yibo!"

Xuan Lu şok olmuş gibi yapmıştı. "Ayy! Zhan-Zhan! Yibo olmayan birini öptün!"

Bunun üzerine, Xiao Zhan hıçkırarak ağlamaya başlamıştı.

"Tamam. Bu kadarı yeter."

Wang Yibo burnunu çeken adamın etrafına tek kolunu dolamış, onu kendine çekmişti. "Baobao," diye mırıldanmış, rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Xiao Zhan'ın kollarını okşamıştı. "Ağlama, baobao. Ben Yibo'yum, tamam mı?"

Xiao Zhan burnunu çekerek ağlamaya devam etmiş, genç olan adam yüzündeki gözyaşlarını silerken gözlerini kapatmıştı. "Sen—sen Yibo musun?"

Yibo onun gözlerinin içine bakmış ve kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Yibo'yum."

"Benim Yibo'm?"

"Senin Yibo'n," Yibo onu onaylamış, bakmadan da kendilerini izlediğini bildiği odadaki diğer herkesin varlığını görmezden gelmişti.

Xiao Zhan, Xuan Lu'ya dönmüş ve parlak bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "Bak gördün mü. O Yibo işte," Xiao Zhan övünmüştü, tamamen haklı olduğu için mutluydu ve kendisiyle son derece gurur duyar vaziyetteydi.

Xuan Lu kıkırdamış ve Zhan'ı uwulamıştı. Xiao Zhan başını Yibo'nun boynuna gömmüş, burnunu Yibo'nun boynuna sürtmüştü.

"Yoruldun mu?" Yibo sormuş, Zhan'ın kafasının tepesine bir öpücük kondurmuş, adamın boynundaki kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayarak onu onayladığını fark etmişti.

"Siz burada oda ayırttınız değil mi?" Haikuan sormuş, Yibo'nun bir şeyi devirmeden Xiao Zhan'ı masadan kaldırmasına yardım etmişti.

"Evet. Ge'nın yarın akşam uçağı var, burası da havalimanına daha yakın. Bize daha çok, seyahete daha az zaman yani."

Xuan Lu anlayışla kafa sallamıştı. "Her dakika önemli tabii."

Yibo ufak bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Bo-ge~" Xiao Zhan ağzında gevelemişti, kendini sıkı sıkı Yibo'ya bastırıyordu, "Bo-ge~ Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge~ Bo-di! Bo-di, Bo-di, Bo-di!"

Jili, Xuan Lu, Zhucoheng, Haikuan ve Yibo, Xiao Zhan aynı sözleri tekrar etmeye devam ederken onu eğlenerek izlemişlerdi.

"Biz gidiyoruz," Yibo odadakilere söylemiş, kollarını erkek arkadaşına sıkıca dolamıştı. "Bir ara görüşürüz sizinle."

Haikuan ikisi için kapıyı açmadan önce birçok veda cümlesi söylenmiş, Yibo teşekkür olarak kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

Sarhoşken Xiao Zhan'la uğraşmaya alışık olan Yibo, onu odalarına geri getirirken sıkıntı çekmemişti. Adamı yatağa taşımış, onu yatağın ucuna oturtturduktan sonra da geçip gözleri kızarmış adamın karşısında yere oturmuştu.

"Su ister misin baobao?" Yibo ona sormuştu.

Xiao Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamıştı. Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Uykun var mı?"

Tekrar, Xiao Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

Yibo kıkırdamıştı. "Benim kim olduğumu biliyor musun peki?"

Zhan hevesle kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Benim Yibo'm."

Yibo cevaba sırıtmış, kollarını adamın minik beline sarmıştı, gözlerini yukarı çıkarmış ve eğlenerek sormuştu. "Sen kimsin o zaman?"

Xiao Zhan kıkırdamış ve iki yanağını birden elleriyle dürtmüştü. "Xiao Zhan!"

Yibo ona dudaklarını büzüp somurtmuştu. "Hayır," diye sızlanmıştı. "Sen benim baobaomsun."

"Bebek değilim," Xiao Zhan inkar etmiş, o da ona somurtmuştu.

Yibo kafasını iki yana sallamış ve ısrarcı olmuştu, "Sen benim baobaomsun," İkisinin parmaklarını birleştirmişti. "Kimmişsin sen?"

Xiao Zhan somurtmaya devam etmişti.

"Ge," Yibo onu tatlı tatlı ikna etmeye çalışıyordu, aşkına içtenlikle bakıyor, bakarken bakışları sevgi ve ona olan düşkünlüğüyle dolup taşıyordu.

"Senin baobaon," Xiao Zhan mırıldanmış, bakışlarını utançla ondan kaçırmıştı. "Ben Yibo'nun baobaosuyum."

Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın üstüne atlamıştı. Xiao Zhan ani atak karşısında yatakta geriye doğru düşerken cırlamıştı, Yibo üzerinde duruyordu, kolları kendiliğinden Zhan'ın boynuna dolanmıştı.

"Seni seviyorum baobao."

Xiao Zhan utançla yüzünü kapatmıştı.

Yibo sırıtmış, Xiao Zhan'ın ellerini yüzünden çekmiş ve yüzünü öpücüklere boğmaya başlamıştı. "Seni seviyorum gege."

"Yibo..." Aşkının öpücükleri boynuna ulaştığında Xiao Zhan onun adını inlemişti. Kafasını geriye doğru yatırmış ve Yibo'nun ensesini kavramıştı.

"Seni seviyorum Xiao Zhan," Yibo Zhan'ın boynunda soluklanmıştı, "Seni çok fazla seviyorum."

Xiao Zhan hımlamış, Yibo arasına girebilsin diye bacaklarını tamamen aralamıştı. "Ben—Ahh..." Yibo boynunu ısırdığında Xiao Zhan hafifçe inlemişti. "Ben de...ben de seni seviyorum..."

Yibo geri çekilmiş ve gözlerini Zhan'ın şehvet dolu gözleriyle buluşturmuştu, kendi gözlerinden de aynı şey yansıyordu. "Gerçekten mi?" Xiao Zhan'la alay ediyordu.

Xiao Zhan şevkle kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Gerçekten!"

Yibo dudaklarını öpüp geri çekilmişti. "Gerçekten mi?"

Yibo bir başka onu öpme denemesinden kaçındığında Xiao Zhan mızmızlanmıştı. "Evet."

Yibo dudaklarını birleştirmiş ama Xiao Zhan'ın hoşuna gitmeyecek kadar çabuk geri çekilmişti. "Gerçekten mi?"

"Yibo," Xiao Zhan sızlanmış, dudakları büzülmüş somurtma şeklini almıştı.

Erkek arkadaşının tapılası mızmız görüntüsü karşısında kendini utandıracak bir ses çıkarmamak için Yibo onun alt dudağını ısırmıştı.

Erkek arkadaşı ellerini tişörtünün altına gezdirip avuçlarını abslerine sürterek ona eziyet ettiğinden Xiao Zhan dizginleri kendi eline almaya karar vermişti.

Yibo hırlamıştı. "Zhan-ge, uykun yok mu?" Uzanıp kafasını Zhan'ın boynuna yatırmış, dudakarı Zhan'ın boynuna sürterken konuşmaya devam etmişti. "Hala sarhoşsun."

"Ben...sarhoş değilim..." Xiao Zhan inkar etmiş, tek kolunu Yibo'nun götünden aşağı indirip elini Yibo'nun arka cebine yerleştirirken tek kolunu da onun boynuna dolamıştı.

"Üstümde uyuya kalmayacaksın değil mi? Yibo aşkının düğmelerini açmaya başlarken ona sormuştu.

"Kalmayacağım...Seni istiyorum Bo-di."

。。。

1005

Yibo birisinin yaratıcı şekilde ettiği küfürlerin sesiyle uyanmıştı. Sesli bir şekilde esnemiş ve gözlerini ovalamıştı. "Günaydın."

Xiao Zhan ona dik dik bakmıştı. "Siktir git."

Genç adam kıkırdamış, Zhan'a doğru düzgün bakabilmek için yatakta tek tarafı üzerine dönmüştü. "Akşamdan kalmamız nasıllarmış?"

Xiao Zhan sorduğu soru yüzünden yastıkla ona saldırdığında Yibo neşeli bir şekilde kıkır kıkır gülmüştü, Xiao Zhan'ın kendisine birkaç kere vurmasına izin vermiş, sonra ta ki Xiao Zhan üzerinde oturuyor pozisyona gelene dek yastığından tutup onu kendine çekmişti.

Xiao Zhan belinin aşağısındaki ağrı yüzünden suratını buruşturmuştu. "Sarhoş halimden faydalandın," diye sızlanmıştı, "Ben ayık bile değilken benimle yattın."

Yibo dudak bükerek puflamıştı. "Yalvarıyordun ama bana."

"Bu bir mazaret sayılmaaaz~" Onu öpmek için eğilmeden önce Xiao Zhan Yibo'ya sataşmıştı.

"Sen benimsin." Yibo Zhan'ın dudaklarına doğru mırıldanmış, kollarını sahiplenici bir şekilde adama dolamıştı. "Seninle ne istersem onu yapabilirim. Ayık ya da değil."

Xiao Zhan homurdanmış, Yibo'nun alt dudağını ısırmıştı.

Xiao Zhan geri çekilmeden önce sert ve tembel öpücüklerini paylaşmışlardı.

"Açım ben."

Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın götünü bir güzel şaplaklamış ve kalkması için hafifçe vurmuştu. "Oda servisinden bir şeyler sipariş edeceğim."

Xiao Zhan sırıtmış, kollarını bacaklarını kocaman açarak yatakta yatmaya devam etmişti. "Benim Yibo'm beni şımartıyoor~"

Yibo sevgiyle gözlerini devirmişti, oda servisi telefonu yanıtladığından Xiao Zhan'a cevap veremiyordu.

Xiao Zhan onu izlemişti, gözleri genç adam için hissettiği güçlü duygular yüzünden parıl parıl parlıyordu.

_Tamamen seninim, Yibo. Bütün her şeyimle bana sahipsin._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

When They Are Drunk one shot serisinin ilk kitabının sonuna geldik, serinin diğer kitaplarına profilimden ulaşabilirsiniz. (Bir süre sonra ikinci gelecek.)

💜


End file.
